Nothin' Like You
by SmoakinItUp
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shot AU first meetings between Oliver and Felicity 5: She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the night. "You must have fallen and hit your head pretty hard. That's the only logical conclusion because you're my cousin Tommy. You know how much I hate these stupid haunted houses."</html>
1. That Leak

Inspired by a ridiculous commercial that didn't make any sense.. I don't own anything!

The Leak

He really hated Mondays. Another tedious day at the office, and he was ready to kick off his shoes and relax. Not to mention how exhausted he was after dodging his mother and her nagging about settling down. He finally moved out of the mansion, wasn't that enough?

He loosened his tie as he jimmied his door open and headed for the kitchen. But of course, just as he managed to grab a beer and considered calling up Tommy, he felt a drop of water hit his head. That _definitely_ wasn't right. With a groan he looked towards his ceiling.

_A leak. Just what he needed._

He released a sigh as he grabbed his keys and stomped out of his apartment. _Time to meet the neighbors _he thought. Bypassing the elevators, he strode up the stairs and scouted out the doors. 403.. 404.. 405. Bingo.

Rapping on the door, Oliver considered just going to bed. The situation would solve itself eventually, and he was just so exhausted. But before he could change his mind and head back, the door flew open.

He wasn't expecting the sight that met him – a hot mess to be exact.

The blonde beauty was completely soaked, her deep green bra showing through her white t-shirt and her glasses slightly askew. She seemed slightly out of breath as if she had just sprinted, and she just stood there while he gaped.

"You're wet" was all he managed to get out once he got his bearings back. Her cheeks immediately colored and he tried to remember why he had come up.

"I mean - wow you're _really_ soaked." His thoughts were still jumbled, too distracted as he took her all in.

"Nice observation, Sherlock" she responded as she fixed her glasses, embarrassment clear on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, unfortunately just realizing that her shirt was practically see- through.

"Yeah. Sorry. My ceiling was leaking, is everyth –" when an explosive "pop!" cut his question off. In any other circumstance, the look of sheer panic that crossed his neighbor's face would have been hilarious, but as she spun around and dashed away he had no choice but to follow. Tracing her steps to her kitchen, he was met with towels strewn all over her floor and a faucet going wild. Water was spraying everywhere and he could only stand and watch as she tried to cover the spray with her hands, murmuring a clear "fuckity fuck". Before he could even release a chuckle, she met his eyes, muttered one last "fuck" and ripped off her t-shirt, only managing to cover up part of the fountain. Before he even realized what he was doing, his dress shirt was off and he was standing shirtless beside her, blocking the rest of the spray.

She smiled at him gratefully, eyes quickly taking in his well-built body.

"You're wet", she blurted out.

"I mean, you're really soaked" she replayed his words, giving him a sly smile. A second later, they both broke out into laughter, finding hilarity in the ridiculous picture they made. They both stood shirtless and soaked in a sea of towels and random puddles.

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry about your shirt! And about this situation. And about being so rude when I opened the door! It has just been the worst day of my life – one of my heels broke on my way to work, the barista got my coffee order wrong- and let me tell you, this girl, yeah she needs her coffee, my new supervisor is turning out to be a complete imbecile, and then I got home and I just wanted to wash my hands and BOOM!" She paused in her ramble to make an explosion with her hands, before diving right back in "and then I thought I solved it but then you showed up and then it exploded again and I was out of towels and… now here we are." Oliver couldn't help but let out another chuckle.

"Honestly? I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. So I guess thank _you. _Sorry to just barge on in, I live right below you and noticed the leak."

"Well, I'm glad I'm on top of you." Her blush was instant, "I mean, I'm glad I live on top of you. Thank you for being so hot-Nice. I said nice, right? Alright I'm just going to shut up in 3-2-1." He didn't even try to fight his toothy grin as she took a deep breath. He couldn't help but hope that she felt the heat he felt as they stared at each other. Breaking the moment, she held out a hand and gave a shy smile "Hi. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

As he grabbed her delicate hand, nails covered in hot pink polish, he welcomed the change he could sense coming.

"Oliver. Oliver Queen."


	2. Order Up

I don't own anything! Thanks for reading(:

Order Up

"Table four is all yours Smoaky! And boy do they look like a ball of fun", Sara warned as she navigated her way through the kitchen.

"But we're about to close!" Felicity couldn't help but groan. She'd been on her feet all day with class and then work, and she still had to get home and study for her upcoming midterm. As necessary as it was to work part-time to stay afloat at MIT, it really did not seem worth it at times. Especially with some of the customers she had to deal with.

Peeking her head over at table four, she took in her newest customers. And just her luck – they were having a couples spat. She knew how it would end; both would storm out unhappily and more importantly – leave a bad tip. With a sigh, she plastered a smile and tried to add some energy to her step as she made her way over.

"Hey there! My name is Felicity and I'll be your server for tonight. How is everyone doing?" She wanted to cringe at how cheesy she sounded, but her manager was around somewhere so she needed to stick by the book. Getting a closer look at the couple, she wanted to crawl back into bed. It should be illegal to be that attractive. The "boyfriend" seemed tall and well built from what she could see, and had a serious but handsome face, with piercing blue eyes that bore into her. To avoid the intensity in his look, she shifted her gaze to the equally attractive woman who was dressed to the nines, but with an expression that looked like she just swallowed a lemon.

The silence was suffocating, and as soon as she realized that neither of them were going to respond, she kept going.

"Right. Well then. Can I get any drinks or appetizers started for you?" She decided to focus on her notepad rather than look at the tense couple as she waited for their response.

"Cosmopolitan" was the woman's curt reply. After a moments pause,

"Whiskey on the rocks. Thank you", came from the slightly more polite half of the couple. Though she was second-guessing his politeness as he continued to stare at her.

"I'll give you a few more minutes with the menu and be right back with your drinks." Felicity hightailed it towards the bar, desperate to get away from the pair, yet felt a pair of eyes following her the whole time.

"Better make these good Roy. Seems like the couple needs a bit of happiness tonight" she said with a wink to her favorite bartender. They often had the same shifts and had bonded quickly by finding amusement in their clientele.

"I always make the best, Barbie. Is there a reason why the chick at table four is glaring at you like you just ran over her cat?"

Spinning around, her gaze locked with clearly pissed off woman. Shifting her gaze, she realized that the boyfriend was staring as well, though he had more of a smirk. Did she have something on her face? What was going on?!

"Is there something on my face? Do I have leftover crumbs from my snack break? Is my makeup messed up? Is there a spider on my face?!" She whirled back around, desperate for an explanation for the couple's apparent fascination with her.

"Woah there, take a breath. You're fine. Better than fine really. You can probably expect a nice tip tonight." He smirked as he set the finished drinks in front of her. Too frazzled to interrogate Roy on what his last comment was supposed to mean, Felicity grabbed the drinks and headed back to the dreaded table. Of course since she had the best timing on the planet, the couple had decided to stop looking at her and moved on to arguing. Loudly. Not wanting to interrupt, Felicity quietly placed the drinks and moved to check out her other table when she thought she heard her name.

"Well you're giving plenty attention to that Felicity girl! All I want is some of your time. But you're always at the office, or spending time with your family, or –"

"I'm here right now, aren't I?" Sneaking a glance back over, she noticed that he had closed his eyes and was rubbing his forehead, as if trying to fight off a migraine. "What more do you want from me? You want nice things? Newsflash – I have to work so I can keep supplying them. Don't act like you actually enjoy my company, you just want the perks of being my girlfriend. And I need you around so that it looks like I'm settling down. I thought we understood each other." He opened his eyes and made a grab for his drink.

"Well understand this, Oliver. We. Are. Over!" She stood up, scraping the chair loudly against the floor and stormed out. All the while, Oliver simply shrugged, threw back his whiskey and pulled out his phone. Remembering to close her gaping mouth, Felicity turned to finish her last table before cautiously returning to "Oliver's" table.

"Umm.. Are you alright?" She finally found the guts to say, worried to see what kind of reaction he would have. She definitely wasn't expecting for him to look up from his phone and give her a wide grin.

"Never been better. Now, about these steak entrees.." Felicity quickly bounced back from her shock at his nonchalance and switched into her food expert mode. After following all of her suggestions and placing his order, he rested his chin on his folded hands and managed to throw her for another loop.

"So how has your day been?"

"What? I mean- it's been good. Actually I guess I take that back. My classes are killing me and I'm so close to graduation I can taste it, and then after I graduate I can get an actual job that uses my brain and I can get out of here and never have to deal with crazy customers again. Not that you're a crazy customer! I've definitely seen way worse breakups! Oh my gosh, that was so insensitive, I'm SO sorry, I'm just gonna" she made a dramatic motion of zipping her lips shut, "well, I should probably put your order in. So, bye."

Turning back towards the kitchen, she heard his low chuckle. Goddamn, his eyes were so distracting she couldn't hold in her babble. At least he seemed entertained by it, so he probably wouldn't complain to the manager. Though she probably shouldn't have complained about her customers to another customer.. Deciding not to focus on the handsome stranger, she went about the rest of her night trying to function normally.

After delivering the food to Oliver, Felicity continued on with her nightly duties, only checking in with him when necessary in order to avoid more embarrassment. Luckily, by closing time, it seemed that most of her tables were good to go. Dropping off all the checks, Felicity decided to save Oliver's for last. Considering he had a pretty rough night yet still managed to be kind, she quickly wrote a note on his check.

"Thanks for stopping by! Have a nice night " Not too cheesy, right? He could use a reason to smile, she thought to herself. But what if it made her look desperate? She wasn't into him! She just wanted to see him smile again. No. She was overthinking it. She was never going to see him again, so she should just _breathe_. She braced herself and marched over to his table. She placed the check down in front of him, and just like she hoped, he looked right back at her with a heart-stopping smile. Before she could scurry back to the kitchen, he put his hand on her arm, his warmth seeping through her sleeves.

"Thank you. And sorry about all the drama you had to witness tonight." He said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"It was no problem! I'm glad I could offer my services." A blush immediately lit up her face. "My food services. I mean my knowledge about food. Not that I know everything about all foods.. just ours." His smile didn't waver, and Felicity couldn't help but respond with one of her own. "I'll see you around, Oliver." Walking away, she wanted to slap herself. She used his name! He probably thought she was a major creep! The chances of seeing him around were zip to none after that blunder. Ugh she just really needed a good TV marathon tonight. Looking back around, she realized that Oliver had left. She chose to ignore the twinge of disappointment she felt, focusing on the thought that he probably couldn't wait to get out of here.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she continued on with her work, her thoughts drifting off to her cozy bed, and then to the test she had coming up in a week. She nearly missed the note, thinking it was another piece of garbage until she saw the neatly written message.

"See you around, Felicity" was all it said, and as if the note on the back of the receipt wasn't enough, Felicity almost fainted when she saw the 50% tip he had left her. Grinning, she pocketed the tip, excited by the thought of seeing her new favorite customer again.

...

"Girl, how did you do it?!" Sara cornered her with a sly smile as soon as she clocked in.

"I didn't do it!" Felicity exclaimed, frozen in place. "Wait. What didn't I do?" Pushing up her glasses, Felicity tried to think if she had done anything recently that would have warranted such a reaction. She hadn't hacked anything in awhile..

"Oliver Queen is dining in our fine establishment tonight, and he specifically requested _you_." Sara was practically bouncing on her toes, completely estatic about the news. " You're gonna get some tonight" she sang, doing a little dance.

"Hold up, Oliver _Queen_? As in Queens Consolidated? As in, how in the world would I know Oliver Queen?" Felicity asked, flabbergasted. "And why would he want me?" She blinked at Sara, trying to figure out if she had woken up in an alternate reality that morning.

"Doesn't even matter, just get your nametag on and get. Out. There! Prince Charming is waiting for you!" Felicity couldn't hold back a snort.

"I'm about as far from a princess as you could get, Sara." Felicity retorted. She finished getting ready and tightened her ponytail. "Alright, lets see this Mr. Oliver Queen" Peeking out the door, her heart nearly stopped. Sitting at the same table as at last time, was Oliver. Oliver _Queen._ Of course. How did she miss the connection?

It had been about a month since she saw him last. She might have spent the first two weeks after daydreaming about his eyes, but after not seeing him again, she had convinced herself to forget it. He wasn't coming back around. Until, of course, now. Looking at his company, she realized he was with another man, roughly about the same age. They were both dressed in suits and looked quite serious as they discussed. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Felicity made her way over to table four.

Before she could even welcome them, Oliver was turning to look at her with a grin that made her legs feel like jello.

"Hello Felicity," She enjoyed the way his voice said her name before shaking herself out of it. This was Oliver Queen. Billionaire. Upcoming CEO. He had no time for little ol' her. But still, she couldn't hold back her shy smile.

"Welcome back, Mr. Queen" She hoped being formal with him would remind her to keep her thoughts in line. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw a flash of disappointment cross his face before he hid it with another smile, though it was noticeably smaller than before. "We haven't seen you in awhile. I wasn't sure you'd be coming back. Not that I was waiting or looking for you or anything! Just.. an observation." She ended, positive her face was ripe with embarrassment.

"I would have been back sooner but work in China called. Don't worry, now that I'm back you won't be able to get rid of me" He added a wink and Felicity was close to swooning. Thankfully a cough broke up the pair's focus, and she turned to look at the other smirking gentleman.

"And I'm Tommy, this idiot's best friend. I can see why Ollie was so insistent on coming here for lunch" Well weren't these two a pair of charmers, thought Felicity, not fighting back her giggle, amused at Tommy's antics but also Oliver's glare.

"What can I say, I have great taste" Oliver finally responded, throwing another grin at Felicity. _Great taste in food? Great taste in woman? _Trying to distract herself from his confusing words, she got back to work. After helping them with their orders, she made it back to the kitchen, afraid of the interrogation from Sara she knew was waiting.

"So? You got a date or what?" Just as she had suspected, Sara was waiting just behind the door, ready for some answers.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Sara. He's just hungry, and I'm just doing my job. It's just luck that he's come in while I'm on shift really." At that, Sara shuffled her feet together guiltily. Fiddling with her pen, she admitted,

"Well actually, he may have called earlier." Trying to avoid Felicity's gaze, Sara moved towards the kitchen door, making her escape. "And I might have given him your schedule. Don't kill me, I love you lots!" She shouted back as she nearly sprinted out the doors.

Stunned, Felicity didn't move for a few seconds, trying to digest the newest information. Oliver Queen was specifically asking for her. And eating during her shifts. Did he pity her? Did she look like she needed more tips? Or was there a miniscule chance that maybe he had felt some kind of connection..? Shaking her head, Felicity got back to work. None of it mattered. She wasn't Cinderella, and she wasn't counting on some guy to sweep her off her feet. She had her computers and she honestly was perfectly happy with life.

She went on to work the rest of the night, occasionally exchanging banter with her favorite table four. By the end of the night, it seemed she had made friends out of Oliver and Tommy. As she watched them leave, she couldn't help but look forward to the next time _he'd_ be walking in through their doors.

...

She didn't have to wait long for his return. For the next two months, Oliver came to dine at least once a week, without fail. He always sat in her section, and he always managed to make her smile. Their banter and flirting was her favorite part of coming into work, and she learned something new about him every week. But as much as she enjoyed his company, she knew it would never progress. He was _Oliver Queen_, and she was just Felicity Smoak. She knew she was pretty great person, hard working and smart, even if she did tend to babble.. But she and Oliver ran in different circles, hell, different universes really. So she welcomed his friendship, and ignored the butterflies that came whenever she saw his blue eyes..

"Thank you so much Felicity! You saved my life!" Sara exclaimed as she planted a kiss on Felicity's cheek.

"Yeah yeah, you know you owe me big time. But honestly? I'm kinda glad I have a night off," Felicity smiled as she released her hair from her usual pony tail. She couldn't wait to dig into her mint chip and reacquaint herself with her Netflix account. As she swung the kitchen door open, she heard the voice she had come to know so well.

"Thea, we really don't have to eat here, weren't you craving some sa-"

"Ollie you come here all the time! I wanna see whats so great about it for myself," A feminine voice cut in, and Felicity felt her stomach drop. She hadn't seen Oliver with another woman since his first time coming in, only coming in either alone or with business associates. Was he here on a date?

Walking into view, she saw the pair waiting to be seated. Not wanting to meet his new girlfriend, she figured she would sneak her way out. Until of course, Roy had to ruin it.

"Ey Barbie!" He hollered from behind the bar. She whipped around and made sure to send a glare that would send most men running in fear. But before she could even respond, she felt a warm hand on her elbow.

"Felicity?"

Plastering on a smile, she readied herself for introductions.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? Wait. Don't answer that. You're here to eat, because that's what people do at restaurants. So.. enjoy your food!" Before she could make her escape, she felt pressure on her arm and belatedly realized Oliver still had her in his grasp.

"Wait, Felicity. I- I thought you were working?" She blushed as she realized that he did in fact know her schedule.

"Yeah, I usually work this shift, but Sara had an emergency earlier so we switched for the day…"

"Ahh.. that's too bad. I mean- that was nice of you. I hope you enjoy your night off," He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous, and Felicity couldn't hold off a goofy smile.

"I can see why you like it here so much, Ollie," The brunette cut in, shocking the pair out of their staring contest. "Since it seems he's a little out of his wits right now, I guess I'll just introduce myself. I'm Thea Queen. Felicity, is it?" _Queen. _As in, Oliver's little sister. Felicity could only blink, surprised at Thea's wide smile. "Since you're off work, why don't you come join us?"

"Oh no, I couldn't intr-"

"It wouldn't be an intrusion at all! Ollie and I live in the same house. Trust me, I don't need any more personal time with him. Besides, you guys are friends, right? Friends join friends for lunch! So really, I won't take no for an answer," As Thea linked elbows with Felicity, the blonde threw a look of helplessness at Oliver, only for him to shrug his shoulders.

"It'll be nice to finally eat _with_ you," He said with a chuckle as they were led to their table. Her nerves finally managed to settle once she realized how _easy _it was to talk to them. Her babbling clearly entertained the siblings, and she was pleasantly surprised at how down to earth the young billionaires were. Before she even realized it, three hours had passed and it was nearly closing time. Thea had given them some time alone as she made her move on Roy, though Felicity first had to assure Oliver that he was a stand up guy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Oliver's hand settle over hers. Looking into his eyes, she gave a shy smile, which he returned with a toothy grin.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Felicity froze, not sure if she was reading him correctly.

"I'm pretty sure that's what we just did Oliver," She said, laughing it off. He couldn't possibly be asking her..

"I meant some other time. Preferably without my baby sister." He chuckled nervously and Felicity thought she would explode with happiness (and nerves).

"I'd love to. I have Friday night off?" Did she sound too eager? It was just dinner between friends. Emphasis on the _friends_ she told herself.

"Friday night is perfect, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great! It's a date – I mean, not a date date.,. cause that's jus–"

"Felicity, it is _definitely_ a date date." Charmed by his happy smile, Felicity couldn't hold herself back, leaning across the table and pecking his cheek. She pulled back, blushing, but not regretting it as she saw the sparkle in his eyes. Friday couldn't come faster.

Lost in each other, she barely even heard the "FINALLY!" that came from both the bar and kitchen.


	3. I Like To Move It Move It

Thanks for reading!(:

I Like to Move It Move It

"Absolutely not."

"But Ollie! I _need_ you!" Oliver could hear the desperation in Tommy's voice, but refused to let his resolve break. "Just think of all the hot girls you'll get to meet!" He chose to remain silent, waiting to see what else his best friend had to offer. " C'mon… I promised Laurel I'd go with her. I need my best buddy by my side. Please!

Laughing, Oliver gave in, feeling pity for his love-struck friend. "Fine, Tommy. But you owe me. Big time. Like, a new Audi kind of level."

"Wooh!" He had to pull his the phone away from his ear; afraid that Tommy's holler would render him deaf. "You won't regret this buddy. Now, get ready for some _ZUMBA!_"

…

How did he let Tommy talk him into this? Sure, the girls in the room were attractive, mingling around in their sports bras and short shorts, but would it be worth it? He knew this would end in embarrassment. After all, he _really _couldn't shake his hips.

He took a look around the workout room, one of the extensions of his favorite gym. One side of the room was covered in mirrors, ensuring that everyone would be able to see him when the class started. He couldn't contain his nervous gulp.

"Ollie. Relax. This is supposed to be fun exercise, no need to have an aneurism." Laurel said as she stretched on the ground, clearly finding amusement in his obvious panic.

"He's only nervous because he's got two left feet. Remember him at all those ballroom classes?" Tommy laughed as he clapped Oliver on the back, earning a glare.

"The only thing I'm nervous about is getting too much attention by outshining all of you." He retorted. Glancing around, he noticed one of the brunettes eyeing him from across the room and shot her a wink. "Yeah, okay. This won't be too bad." Turning, he began to make his way to the straggle of girls who were all sending sly smiles his way. However, before he could reach his destination, he felt a small body hurdling into his side. Catching her before she could fall, he felt his look of irritation melt into a look of amusement. He kept his grip on her small waist as he raised a brow.

"You alright there?" He took his time taking in her appearance. She was clearly flustered, blinking her cerulean eyes in an adorable way. Her blond locks were tied in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a neon pink sports bra with her black sweatpants, showing off her toned stomach. He swallowed when he saw that her belly button piercing, her nails, and her sports bra were all matching.

Clearing her throat to get his attention back to her face, she slowly moved out from his grasp.

"Good. I'm good. Thanks for not letting me hit the floor." She laughed, scratching her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about running into you. Sometimes I have problems walking in a straight line, and I was a bit distracted. Long day, ya know?" She tilted her head and all Oliver could think about was just how kissable her brightly painted lips looked.

"Well if you need to talk about your day, I'd be happy to take you out for coffee and listen." He gave her his most charming smile. "We could ditch this ridiculous class?"

"Ridiculous?" She asked with a smirk. "Then why are you here?"

Grinning, Oliver nodded towards Tommy and Laurel. "I'm here to support my very dear friend. But dancing? I'd rather hit the gym and sweat a bit." He'd be lying if he said he smile wasn't a bit cocky.

"Riiiiiiight." She chuckled, a knowing look in her eyes. "Well.. I'm running late, so if you could excuse me.." As she turned to walk away, Oliver made sure to appreciate her backside before returning to his friends, thinking up ways he could talk to the cute blond again. He cursed when he realized he hadn't even caught her name. His game was clearly slipping.

"So is this thing starting anytime soon? I'm hungry." His whining earned an eye roll from Laurel, but before Tommy could respond, music starting blasting.

"All right guys, thanks for waiting! Hopefully you guys have already stretched, so we're just gonna dive right in with "Bailando" by Enrique Iglesias! Its a bit slower, so it'll make a good warm-up." Whipping around to the front of the room, Oliver wanted to slap himself. Of course. Cute blonde was the instructor. For the class he had just called ridiculous. And probably insulted by insinuating that dancing wasn't a real workout. Well, there goes his chances.

"Alright, now 5, 6, 7, 8!" And he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was _completely_ mesmerized by her hips. Was it legal to move your body like that?

"Ow!" He was brought back to attention with a slap to his head. Tommy was gesturing for him to try to keep up with the instructor's moves, and he grudgingly tried to mirror her movements. Which was completely impossible because his body was not mean to shake like that.

...

It was an exhausting hour later when the class finally drew to a close. Drenched in sweat, Oliver gulped down his water bottle, trying to get the image of the sweat rolling down the instructor's body out of his mind. He was brought out of his musings by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there. Glad I could make you sweat a little." She said with a smirk.

Laughing, Oliver had the decency to look bashful. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I'd never done this before and I had _no_ idea what I was getting into."

"Oh yeah. That was very clear to see." She said with a giggle, clearly remembering the moves he had tried to execute. "I'm Felicity, by the way," she said, holding out a dainty hand.

"Oliver." He grabbed her offered hand, enjoying the way hers fit in his. "Think you could offer some private training?" He asked with cheek.

"Only if you feed me first." She blushed as he held on to her hand, refusing to let go.

"Great. It's a date." And on many dates they went. Oliver even managed to show Felicity a few ways he _could_ move his hips.


	4. Pedal to the Metal

I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!(:

Pedal to the Metal

"Suspect escaping on vehicle! I need back up. Black motorcycle, license plate six delta alpha three charlie two. I'm in pursuit, suspect is armed and dangerous. Repeat, need back up." She couldn't let this scumbag get away. Not again.

It was creeps like Wallace Becke that fueled Felicity to wake up every morning and strap on her badge and gun. The gun was a new addition, as she had finally been transferred from being a technical analyst to an actual field agent in the FBI. She had pushed Director Steele, showing just how capable she was with both her brain and her instincts.

Becke was big fish, and her team had been tasked with tracking him down for months. He was in the disgusting business of human trafficking, and she lived to take down lowlifes like him. Just thinking about all the lives he had ruined made her sick, so she channeled all her energy and anger into tracking him and taking down his empire.

They had managed to track him down weeks ago, but due to her inexperience she made a rookie mistake, letting him get the upper hand and get away. It had been _her_ fault that he was still a free man, and she was about to rectify that. He wouldn't be getting away this time.

But first, she needed a car.

Looking around frantically, she found a sleek black BMW parked across the street from her. She scoffed, thinking about the money it would take to own such an ostentatious car.

She could also make out a faint outline of someone in the driver seat. Bingo. Sprinting across the road, she threw open the passenger door and quickly slid in.

"Look, I don't care what it takes. I want those contracts signed and on my desk in- "

His chiseled face, light facial scruff, and clear blue eyes looked at her in shock, which momentarily distracted her before she found her focus again. She flashed him her badge, signaling for him to hang up the phone.

"I'll call you back in a moment." He curtly said into his phone, before roughly hanging up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"I need you." Shoot. Well that came out wrong. Shaking her head, she rambled on. "I mean, I need your car. Right now. I'll return it to you in a bit." He only looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding? This car is a BMWi8. My _baby_." She was running out of time, and if she didn't move now, Becke was going to get away. _Again._

"Fine. You wanna drive at unlawful speeds without getting any tickets?" This managed to get a raised brow from him.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

She shook her head. "No, but we really need to get moving. We need to catch up to that motorcycle."

He threw her a smirk, simply saying "sweet," before throwing his car into gear and shooting forward.

She linked on her comm, reconnecting with her special unit.

"I need directions before Becke finds the tracker I managed to get on his bike, go."

"Alright Smoaky, you need to swing a right at the next intersection, and then take a left to get on to Huffman Ave."

"Thanks Roy", she said, and then repeated the instructors to her impromptu driver.

He nodded in understanding and hit the gas even harder, expertly swerving through the cars on the road.

"From CEO to chauffer, Oliver Queen at your service." He threw her a wink, successfully getting a blush to rise on her cheeks. He was clearly more lighthearted, now that he had the opportunity to live out a childhood fantasy.

Trying to squash the butterflies she felt when she noticed his focus on her, she reminded herself to concentrate.

"Eyes on the road please! I survived way too much to go out as a squished pancake. Plus, I have Owen waiting for me at home." She flinched as Oliver managed to somehow avoid getting hit by yet another car as he weaved his way, finally bringing her target in sight. "Alright, we need to get to that motorcycle right over there." He nodded as she pointed him out.

"So.. Owen? Is he your boyfriend?" She heard a snort through her comm as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment. She knew Roy was never going to let her live this down.

"Err no. He's my fish. But he's very needy." Desperate to change the topic, she jumped to the first thing she thought of. "Thank God you have talented hands." She felt mortified as his head whipped towards her. "I mean, that you have fast reflexes, and can steer this car so well. With your abnormally large hands. Eyes on the road!" She kept her eyes on her target, purposefully ignoring his infuriating smirk and the laughs she could hear from the rest of her unit.

"I guess something good came out of playing video games after all." He noted with a shrug, bringing her attention to just how broad his shoulders were. "You know, you don't seem like the typical FBI agent I always see on those TV shows." He noted her cringe at his words.

She knew she stood out from the other agents with her blonde hair, bright lipstick, and colorful blouses, but she refused to let her career completely define her. She was proud of who she was, but that didn't mean she liked remembering how difficult it was for her to earn her coworkers' respect when she had first started out.

"Don't let my blonde hair fool you, Mr. Queen. I worked my ass off to get where I am now, and I can drain all your funds, expose all your secrets, and put you on the no fly list in less than two minutes. And not by the means of the FBI." She said, curling her hands into fists, annoyed by the constant judgment thrown her way.

"Woah, I didn't mean different in a bad way. You just have an actual personality. You're rather remarkable, if you ask me." He said with a smile.

She couldn't stop the grin from growing on her face.

"Well, thank you for remarking on it." Earning a soft chuckle from the handsome driver. "You don't exactly seem like the hard ass CEO I see on the cover of all those magazines either." When he gave her a questioning glance, she continued on.

"I recognized you when I fist opened the door. I mean, hello. How many times have you been named most eligible bachelor? Anyways, back to you being a hard ass. I mean, I'm pretty sure you growled at me when I first jumped in your car, which is understandable really because I was a stranger, barging in and I could have easily been a crazy person. Wait, didn't anyone ever teach you to lock your car?"

She ignored his look of amusement and rambled on. "Scratch that, I'm grateful you were being a derp about your safety, or else I would have lost this scum bag."

She ignored his offended "Derp?!" interruption, continuing in her observation of him. "But anyways, you're actually quite nice I guess."

"Ugh you guys are disgusting," She heard Roy say into her ear. "Are you close to getting Becke yet? We're still on a mission still, aren't we?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Yeah, we're on his tail right now, but we have to wait to get to a less civilian populated area. I'm trying to avoid a firefight in the middle of traffic, Roy". As if he had heard her, Berke made a sharp turn into an alleyway, clearly trying to lose his tail. But Oliver was good, and he smoothly followed.

"I still don't know your name, agent..?"

Pulling out her gun, Felicity rolled down her window, swiftly leaning out for a good shot.

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak." Then she took the shot, taking out the motorcycle's back wheel.

"Damn." He looked at her with wide eyes, braking and turning the car before it could hit the slowing motorcycle.

She quickly threw open her door, gun trained on her suspect.

"Stay in the car, keep your head down." She quietly ordered before she started approaching Becke.

"Hands up where I can see them Becke! There's no way I'm letting you get away again." Instead of accepting his defeat and listening to her orders, he whipped around, gun blazing, with shots hitting Oliver's car. Without a moment of hesitation, she took another shot, this time, aimed at his shoulder. The force of the shot had him dropping to the ground, losing his weapon as well.

"I'm sorry about your car!" She hollered over her shoulder, as she pulled out her handcuffs and made her way over to the fallen Becke. She was positive the CEO would be fuming about the state of his precious baby.

She would deny it, but her step may have faltered when she heard him call back, "You can make it up to me with dinner".

It was definitely the first time she ever smiled while cuffing someone.

Before she could spend time thinking about Oliver's request, the rest of her team finally arrived, along with several police cars and ambulances. It was at least another hour of debriefing her team and letting the medics check up on Oliver before she finally found the courage to approach her high-speed driver.

He was leaning against his slightly damaged car, blatantly staring at her as she said farewell to Roy and Digg. Before she could talk herself out of it, she strode up to the handsome CEO, offering him a wide smile.

"So, do you like Italian? Everyone likes Italian, right?"


	5. I Wanna Hear You Scream

I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!(:

I Wanna Hear You Scream

"You're kidding."

His smirk only grew as he shook his head.

"Then you must have fallen and hit your head pretty hard. That's the only logical conclusion because you're my cousin Tommy. You _know_ how much I hate these stupid haunted houses." She leaned forward, snatching the tickets out of his hand. Glancing down, she suppressed a shiver at the sight of the bloody bodies and roaming zombies on the stub. But before she had the chance to tear the tickets apart, Tommy grabbed them, stepping back until he was out of her reach.

"Felicity," She tried to ignore his pout, instead choosing to focus on the coffee table covered in video games. "You haven't been to one since the clown incident –"

"Which we agreed to never speak of again-" She interrupted with a glare.

"Which was ages ago!"

She brought her hand up to massage her head, already tired of the argument. "And why can't you just go with your girlfriend?"

"She's coming too, that's the point!" He walked up to her excitedly, hands waving in the air. "My two favorite ladies haven't had the chance to meet yet, and that's just wrong. So, this is a chance for you and Laurel to get to know each other."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, so I'll just be the third-wheel. At a haunted house. _Brilliant_."

Chuckling, Tommy continued. "Don't worry, we're killing two birds with one stone. You'll also get to meet my best friend. You remember hearing about Oliver, right?" He was only met with silence, making his desperation grow. Time to pull out the big guns. "Please? C'mon, I'll even try to get you that processer thingy you're so hyped about!"

"Tommy! Do I look like someone who can be bought?!" He could sense the smile she was trying to fight and knew the battle had been won. "But I mean, if you're talking about the TX-50.."

Sighing in defeat, she reached up to grab one of the tickets from his hand. She glared at the horror figures on the little slip of paper as she turned to get ready for the change of plans.

"I can already feel the regret!" She called over her shoulder, missing her cousin's knowing grin.

…

She zipped up her light jacket, unprepared for the cold breeze that assaulted her as she stood in line with Tommy. Glancing down, he couldn't suppress a chuckle when he took her outfit in.

"What?" She huffed. "I thought I'd dressed up for the occasion." The jacket she wore was one of her favorites, a simple bright pink hoodie with dinosaur spikes lining her back. It was a cheesy "costume", but it kept her warm, and it was better than not dressing up at all.

"Only you could pull it off Smoaky. Only you" He affectionately nudged her with his elbow, and then looked around the crowd for his girlfriend.

Felicity hid her smile as she saw dainty hands sneak up and cover Tommy's eyes, and jumped in surprise when she heard a deep rumbling voice from behind her.

"Guess who."

Chuckling Tommy spun around, planting a kiss on the gorgeous brunette.

"Do you always greet Oliver with a kiss?" Laurel said with a blush.

"It was a nice trick, but trust me. Your hands are _very _different from that brute." He threw in a wink, but then quickly realized the unusual silence surrounding the group. It all made sense once he realized his cousin and best friend who locked in a staring contest.

…

It's not like she hadn't seen him before. He was often gracing magazines and tabloids, and there were loads of pictures of him and Tommy growing up together. Yet, they still did nothing to prepare her, because _wow. _Those pictures did not do him justice. The way his shirt clung to his chest, she knew he was well built, a nice addition to his defined jawline, minor scruff, and piercing blue eyes.

The loud screams of one of the groups in the house jostled her out of her reverie, bringing a blush to her face when she realized she had been staring.

"Well, now that you two have returned to the land of the living, Felicity, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Felicity."

She couldn't contain the butterflies when she realized that Tommy had insinuated that Oliver had been as equally infatuated as she was. Maybe the haunted house wouldn't be too bad after all.

The girl sobbing as she ran out of the house quickly had her changing her mind. Nope, still a bad idea.

"Tommy I don't think I can – "

"Felicity, you'll be fine. And look, we're already at the front of the line!" Felicity swallowed as she took in the dark looming entrance to the house.

"Alright, next two," The chainsaw murderer guarding the entrance beckoned them forward.

His words suddenly registered before she could take a step forward.

"Wait, two?! I don't wanna split up. I can't hide in the middle if there's only two of us!"

"Dibs on Laurel. I know she'll keep me safe," Tommy said with a cheeky grin as he quickly latched on to Laurel's elbow. Traitor. Before she _really_ had the chance to freak out, she felt a light pressure on her arm. Turning, she found Oliver's gaze locked on her, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said, sending a wink that made her knees weak. Without even realizing it, he was guiding her towards the door and straight towards the masked man at the entrance. Without preamble, the guard turned on his chainsaw motioning them to go inside. The sudden roar had Felicity jumping and latching onto Oliver's elbow, too distracted to notice Oliver also tense up. She turned around to glare at Tommy when she heard his laugh. The last sight she saw over her shoulder before the doors closed was Tommy cheerfully waving. Oh, she was _so _getting him back for this.

…

They were completely bathed in darkness, heightening all their other senses. It was then she realized that she was still clutching Oliver's rather large arm. She quickly let go, stepping away from him, muttering a soft "sorry".

"It's fine, but I guess we should make our way," He said as he took a few steps forward, blinking to adjust to the darkness. Noticing her hesitance, he slowly pulled her to his side, trying to offer some comfort.

"Listen, these things are all the same. They're just going to pop out, but they won't touch you. Promise." She was surprised at his soft tone, but nodded and trudged forward.

"You're not what I expected," she said, taking a good look at the outline of his profile now that her eyes were getting adjusted.

"I could say the same about –"

"AHHHHHHH!" His sentence was never completed, as they both let out earsplitting screams when a zombie covered in blood popped out behind a corner. Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her forward, quickly putting distance between them and the actor. It was going to be a long night.

"Hold up, hold up, you're scared too!" She dropped his hand and then proceeded to point an accusing finger at Oliver as they walked, trying to ignore the adorable blush that grew on his face. He didn't reply, choosing instead to nervously rub at his neck. She let out a nearly hysterical laugh.

"And there you were, trying to be all macho," She let out a huff but kept up her ramblings. "'I'll protect you' my ass" she mumbled, certain that the two would come to their doom in the house.

"Look. I was trying to get us both through the night, and it seemed like that would be impossible if both of us were quaking the entire time. I thought I might as well ease your worries a bit," He grumbled back as they walked on, looking out for the next monster.

"Please, you were just –" Again, their conversation was cut off as this time the lights flickered on, revealing that they were standing next to a glass window housing a zombie like girl, similar to the one in the "The Ring", banging on the glass. The shock drew another scream from her, though this time Oliver managed to rein it in, only slightly jumping.

The path around the house only got worse. Most of the time, Oliver was ever the gentleman, leading her by the hand and shielding her from most of the "monsters", though she still screamed and jumped nearly every time.

She was amused to find that his weakness was the dollhouse. Although he managed to continue on normally, when the first doll showed up out of nowhere, Felicity found Oliver's arms wrapped around her, as she was hoisted slightly in front of him.

"Oh my God, Oliver! Are you using me as a shield?" The humor of the situation temporarily overshadowed her fear, making her burst into a fit of giggles. "The great Oliver Queen, scared of haunted houses. But especially _terrified_ of dolls?!" Her laughs continued as Oliver glared at her, grabbing her hand again and leading her forward. It took her a moment to realize how nicely her hand fit in his, and it dawned on her that they had been holding hands nearly the entire night, and it had been _comforting._

Huh. Intersting.

As they continued on, they poked fun at one other for their reactions throughout the house, realizing that humor would help them survive the night. And if either one of them seemed particularly scared, the other always offered a reassuring squeeze through their intertwined hands.

Eventually, they saw the last door, their gateway to freedom. But of course, before they could calmly make their escape, a clown with a roaring chainsaw made a sudden appearance, charging towards them.

The sheer terror she felt had her sprinting towards the exit, dragging along her partner. As they burst through the door, screaming, she gasped for air, trying to breathe and calm down her thundering heart. She felt warm hands cup her face, bringing her sight back to focus.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, take in deep breaths." His soothing tone finally calmed her nerves as she finally looked around, taking in the night sky and the people leisurely milling around the house.

"Sorry. I just- I really- clowns are-" Not knowing how to express her fear, she let out a shiver. His warm hands slowly dropped from her face.

"Oliver!" She said, suddenly smiling as she realized that they had survived. "We made it! Oh my God, I'm so happy I could kiss you!" She froze when her brain finally caught up with what she had just blurted out. "I mean- not actually. Cause, well, that would be an invasion of personal boundaries and…" her thought process was cut off as she again felt his hands rise up to cup her face. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she focused in on his eyes, sparkling with amusement.

He slowly leaned in, and her eyes closed just as she felt his soft lips on hers. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it still spread warmth throughout her entire body. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thanks for protecting me in there," He said with a cheesy grin.

She was unable to hold back her own satisfied smile, as she leaned in to surprise him with another kiss.

"Maybe you could show me your thanks with dinner?" She asked, suddenly shy.

"Only if dessert is involved too."

Before either of them could lean in for another kiss, Tommy's scream had them jumping apart, as they watched him nearly fly out of the house with Laurel following behind and laughing.

Finally catching his breath, he took in Felicity and Oliver's wide smiles.

"Did you guys bail on the house? Because you two look way too happy right now." At their silence, he just shook his head. "You were right, Smoaky. Never again."

Exchanging a quick grin with Oliver, she offered Tommy a shrug.

"Actually, I might just have to come back next year."


End file.
